User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Pokemon
Trying to get off of Vocaloid for this week (I'm a bit sick of things right now), I recently picked up Soulsilver (my brother picked up Heartgold). Now something about the orginal gold and silver versions had "won" my love for pokemon. Not only did it intorduce 100 new pokemon, but it expanded the game and allowed entry back into the old places of the orginal game, be it with legendaries removed. Ruby and Sapphire did not live up to expectantions, we were not able to get hold of a GB Adance anyway so aside form a brief experience we did really get to play it. But my bro and I both agree, the fact there was too much water (pokemon attack you in water all the time) and it slowed down the game. I was sick of fighting Tentacool. In Diamond and Pearl, the problem was that the roads were too big, too much of it was underground (you are attacked constantly underground). The games mini-games were distached more so then previous games and really felt a waste of space. I got so bored after one week I put the game down. There was no reason to play it, I was tired of it, the fact you spent too much time underground led to me being SICK of Zubat and Geodude. There was 100 new pokemon; but there was 100 old pokemon. The new pokemon did not particularly impress anyway... You fought 4 or so pokemon where ever you were... In many cases 2 or 3 or even all were the same as the last area you were in. The game was just too big and too spread out for its own good and even riding a bike felt like it took forever. Heartgold and Soulsilver returned to kick butt basically. They took the game that in all the pokemon series felt MOST complete game and said "how do we improve it?". Answer; "I know lets make it even more 'complete'!" and hats off, I'm happy. Its got the old 'short route' system plus you can get the legandaries from the first games. Oh, and additional bonuses; some of the generation 3 pokemon are easy to get as well. And the mini-games have purpose. Okay the removal of the casino was a bad move, but I can't help but loving the new version enough to forget that new game is **** that replaced it and not owning Dragtini yet isn't the end of the world. Also, Diamond and Pearl pretty much work with this version of the game which is antoher plus. Sadly, I'm stuck doing the single biggest mistake ever introduced to the series; happiness evolution. I'm trying to get Eevee to evolve via happiness into the pyschic pokemon. Aside from the messages you are pretty much screwed on how to do so. My eyes twitch, after starting yesturday afternoon, its still an Eevee. I understand the bit about getting happiness and how to do it, etc, its the time behind this. And worst I have other pokemon to do this too... I'm NOT doing the rest until the games complete. Seriously. Its not I need another mentally adapt pokemon, I had others, but I'm on the steel gym and I have a fire type (slugma) and I want THAT particular pokemon first. Its no fault of Soulsilver and Heartgold's fault they have this flaw, its the fact gold and silver introduced it previously and instead of throwing the idea out, they kept it. At least they could have done was found another method of doing this. If your trying to keep a pokemon's level restricted as well, happiness means you basically cannot fight, removing the most major purpose and reason of the game in the first place. It breaks the momentum of the game and brings it to standstill. The last time I tried to make an Eevee evolve, it didn't pull it off until level 33, missing earlier moves. Gold and Silver were not particularly creative on how to raise it, I spent ages trying to raise its happiness based on the more limiting methods, but still it wouldn't evolve. I got bored, and after many levels it went up anyway. Byt then I was passed all the reasons I wanted both happiness evolutions for ANYWAY. ^_- Maybe someone out there likes it, but I can't stand it. Its worst then grinding the levels away on pokemon.